Ambient light sensors typically comprise a relatively small number (from a single pixel up to, for example, a 10×10 pixel array) of exposed light sensitive pixels (compared to, for example, a camera module image sensor) for providing an indication of ambient light levels. Only a small number of pixels is required because it is not necessary for ambient light sensors to be capable of capturing a sharp image. They are used in many applications, including on mobile communications devices (such as mobile phones and PDAs), laptops, tablet computers, web-cams and the like.
Proximity sensors typically comprise a radiation source and a corresponding detector, the detector again comprising a relatively small number of exposed light sensitive pixels. Proximity sensing is achieved by: emitting light from the radiation source; capturing light which is reflected back to the detector by an object; and processing the reflected light to determine the proximity of the object to the sensor. Proximity sensors are also used in many applications, including on mobile communications devices and vehicle parking sensors.
Ambient light and proximity sensors are typically formed on separate chips with separate sensor windows. Therefore, when they are both used together in a single device, the separate ambient light and proximity sensors have separate footprints and require separate sensor windows in the device casing.